Ketsueki no Hime
by Mayuuki
Summary: Je vivais tranquillement jusqu'à ce que je rencontre un des perso de Bleach pendant un cours de sport... /!\FIC ABANDONNEE, annonce en ligne !/!\
1. Une Rencontre et un départ

Me revoilà de retour avec une nouvelle fic!^^ J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

Disclaimer: Tout est malheureusement à Tite Kubo(Je veux Toshiro, Ulquiorra, Byakuya, Grimmjow et Ggio rien que pour moi!T.T)

Couples:Aucun pour le moment...

* * *

Je m'appelle Mayuuki Tsukiyo. Contrairement à ce que mon nom laisse penser,je suis française. J'ai 14ans et toutes mes dents(bien que je ne voie pas le rapport). Je vis dans un appartement minuscule,toute seule. Mes parents sont décédés lors d'un accident de la route. Et j'étais fille unique.  
Je suis une grande fane de manga,mais surtout de Bleach. Mais tout cela est bien futile, et sans importance.

_**Chapitre 1: "Une rencontre et un départ."_**

Tout était parfaitement normal. J'étais allée au collège et le premier cours avait commencé depuis vingt minutes. Je m'ennuyais à mourir (comme d'habitude, en fait...). Les cours de sport étaient d'un ennui... Et le prof était vraiment idiot. Quel prof pêterait un câble au point de nous enfermer dans les vestiaires jusqu'à la fin des deux heures de sport? Enfin, bref. J'étais donc dans les vestiaires depuis dix minutes, enfermée avec les filles de ma classe. Filles qui s'éclataient à se filmer en train de chanter...Je commençais sérieusement à me dire que j'étais la plus sensée de nous...(et faut dire que c'est difficile de faire plus nulle que moi...)  
Puis la porte s'ouvrit. Le prof devait s'être calmé. Mais, horreur! Il nous annonça que nous allions faire course d'orientation!(j'aurais pleuré si je n'avais pas peur d'être prise pour une chochotte!)

Je m'avançai donc dans la forêt adjacente au gymnase de mon collège. Pour mon plus grand malheur, le prof avait pris tout les numéros se trouvant dans la forêt. Je suivais donc le chemin balisé, m'en écartant pour aller chercher les numéros. Sur les vingt numéros, je prévoyais de n'en chercher que neuf...Les autres étant au milieu des branchages (là où se trouvent le plus grand nombre de bestioles...Beuuuurk!). Donc, ayant trouvé les neuf en question, je réfléchissais à comment passer le temps jusque la fin du cours(environ 1h 20)...  
Le ciel sembla entendre ma plainte , car un jeune garçon apparut devant moi. Bon, je m'en méfiais quand même un peu. Vous feriez confiance à un gars qui déboule comme ça et en plus avec les fringues en lambeaux?Attendez...Ses fringues sont en lambeaux! Je me précipitai vers lui(bon, je sais côté méfiance on fait mieux...).  
"Eh! Tu vas bien?  
-Je...Oui...  
-Il t'arrive quoi, hein? Pourquoi tes fringues sont déchirées comme ça?"  
Il sembla réaliser soudainement quelque chose.  
"Tu peux me voir?  
-Bah oui!Pourquoi, j'devrais pas?  
-Euh, bah non! Je suis..."  
Nous fûmes interrompus par l'une des filles de ma classe.  
"Eh Mayuuki! T'as combien de numéro?  
-Hein, euh...Neuf, et toi?  
-Quatre...Mais j'ai entendu du bruit là-bas et le sol s'est affaissé!  
-Quoi?Comment ça?  
-D'un coup! D'ailleurs un peu plus et je tombais!"  
Sur un coup de "speed", je courus jusque là où elle m'avait indiqué l'affaissement de terrain. Je sais, je suis inconsciente, mais bon, on ne se refait pas!  
"Oh mon dieu..."  
Ce n'était pas un affaissement de terrain, mais carrément un crash de je ne sais quoi! Devant moi se trouvait un cratère, semblable à celui fait par Ulquiorra et Yammy à leur arrivée sur Terre...En parlant de ça...Avais-je la berlue où Ulquiorra et Yammy étaient-ils vraiment là?  
"C'est pas vrai...Comment ils ont su qu'j'étais là?  
-Que...Quoi? Attends là, t'es qui!  
-Avant que ta pote m'interrompe, j'allais te le dire. Je suis Ggio Vega, ex-fraccion de Barragan Luisenbarn.  
-Com...Non...Que...  
-Tu sais dire autre chose?  
-Mais t'es un perso de manga, tu peux pas être réel!  
-Évite de crier, s'il te plaît...  
-JE CRIE SI J'AI ENVIE!"  
Il m'attrapa par le bras et colle sa main su rma bouche. Ulquiorra se tourna vers nous, mais Ggio utilisa son sonido pour nous éloigner.  
"Nan, mais t'es idiote ou quoi?  
-Bon, outre le fait que t'es pas sensé exister...Pourquoi ils te poursuivent? Ils sont pas de ton côté?  
-Pour dire vrai...J'ai fait le con et me suis enfui...Mais Aizen a ordonné à Ulquiorra de me retrouver...  
-Comment ça, "t'as fais le con"?  
-Et bien...J'ai dis à Barragan que c'était un vieux croûton radin.  
-Il a pas dû apprécier...Enfin, ce n'est que la pure vérité, non?  
-Oui, mais n'empêche, j'ai dû me casser à cause des autres fraccion...  
-Pas de chance. Mais dis-moi, je suis la seule à pouvoir te voir?  
-Bah, je pense... Toi même tu n'étais pas sensée me voir...En tout cas, ta copine ne s'est pas rendue compte que j'étais là.  
-Oh bordel...Eh mer...Mince!J'ai dix minutes pour revenir au gymnase alors qu'il m'en faut vingt!  
-Je peux t'arranger ça. Je te ramène jusqu'où?  
-Euh...  
-Ouais bon on avisera en temps voulu!  
-Quoi...Aaaaahh!"  
Maman, j'vais vomir, sortez-moi de cet enfeeeeeeerrr!Cet enfo*ré m'avait attrapée comme on porte une princesse et avait sonidoté!...C'est fini? Mais ça fait même dix secondes qu'on étaient partis! Ouah...Il était vraiment aussi rapide?  
"Bon, apparemment ton prof est à l'intérieur avec trois autres garçons.  
-Comment que tu sais ça toi?  
-Bah, à leur reiatsu!ENfin, je te conseille d'arrêter de me parler, tu vas avoir l'air d'une schizo.  
-Tiens, j'avais pas remarqué.  
-Bon,écoute, je vais rester avec toi, puisque je n'ai que ça à faire. Donc t'étonne pas de me voir pendant tes cours!"  
Il "sonidota" me laissant seule. Ça promettait si il serait là pour mes cours...Enfin. J'entrai dans le gymnase.  
"Mayuuki, tu arrives déjà?  
-Hein, euh oui, mais j'ai pas tout les numéros...Ceux qui me manquent sont entre les arbres...  
-Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas allée les chercher?  
-Bah, j'ai peur panique des insectes et de araignées...Donc voilà...  
-Mouais..."  
Ils me regardaient septiques. Bah quoi! Tout le monde a ses phobies!

* * *

La récré de 10h étant passée, j'étais en maths. je m'emmerdais grave et les équations n'étaient pas la meilleure chose à me donner pour combler l'ennui. Soudain, je vis une main me piquer mon stylo à encre et résoudre mes équations.  
Ggio avait la bosse des maths? Je l'espérai de tout mon coeur. Parce que si il voulait faire mes exos, aucun problème, tant qu'ils étaient justes!  
"Ça a pas l'air de te choquer plus que ça que je fasse tes exercices."  
Je pris un bout de papier et lui répondit en lui écrivant(bah oui, si je me mettais à parler dans le vide, alors que Maxime me regardait, j'allais avoir l'air conne, et je voulais éviter ça, surtout devant lui...):  
"Bah écoute, j'aime pas les maths alors ça m'arrange. Mais c'est juste au moins?"  
Il me répondit tout simplement:  
"Évidemment! Un fraccion de Barragan-sama se doit d'être fort en maths!"  
Je ris doucement. Sa tirade me rappelait Sébastian dans Kuroshitsuji. J'écrivis comme réponse:  
"Oui, c'est évidemment évident."  
Ce à quoi il rétorqua:  
"Nan mais tu te foutrais pas de ma gueule là!"  
Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre, la sonnerie annonçait la fin de l'heure. Maintenant c'était...Allemand! Yes, j'allais pouvoir parler manga avec ma meilleure amie! Celle-ci était, miraculeusement arrivée avant moi pour une fois. Elle n'était pas dans ma classe et les seules occasions que j'avais de lui parler, étaient les cours d'allemand et d'anglais.  
"Salut! lui dis-je gaiement  
-Salut. me répondit-elle calmement avec le sourire.  
-Alors, t'en es où dans tes mini-BD?  
-Cinq mort de plus pour Petit Papa Noël(le cabot des Simpson)!  
-Cool!Je peux voir?  
-Ouais, tiens." me fit-elle en me filant son cahier de brouillon.  
Je regardais. Louise était vachement douée en dessin, et je me sentais ridicule par rapport à elle. Les poèmes qu'elle écrivait étaient géniaux eux-aussi. Ah, tiens, un vampire. un cabot super-man se faisant broyer par les hélices d'un avion, des requins... Han, elle était trop bonne en dessin!  
"Ils sont géniaux! lui chuchotai-je en riant légèrement.  
-Merci! répondit-elle sur le même ton.  
-Eh!EH! Oh, Mayuuki! Stop your "ingnoration" now!"  
J'étais sur le point d'éclater de rire. Ggio faisait une crise car je ne m'occupais pas de lui. JE ne le pensais pas si jaloux! Je pris un crayon de papier et écrivit sur un bout de mon cahier.  
"Soit beau et ferme -là." Une variante de 'Soit belle et tais-toi'  
Il s'offusqua, puis prenant enfin en compte la première partie de la phrase, il s'empourpra d'un coup.  
"Tsh..."  
Et voilà qu'il boudait! Il était mignon!  
"Mayuuki, réveille-toi. m'appela Louise.  
-Hein, quoi?  
-Regarde."  
Elle me remontra son cahier de brouillon...Et un Petit Papa Noël bouffé par un tigre, un! Je ris en comprenant l'hilarité de la chose. J'avais un tigre qui boudait(d'ailleurs, il avait décidé d'emmerder la prof, la pauvre...) sur le dos et elle, elle faisait bouffer le cabot par un tigre!  
"Montre." fit une voix dans mon dos.  
Nous nous retournâmes... Oh mon dieu...Derrière moi(comment ne l'avais-je pas remarqué!) était assis Maxime...Je rougis, alors qu'il ne s'adressait pas à moi, mais à Louise. Foutue réaction de gamine!  
"Eh bah, il te fais tant d'effet que ça?"  
Je rougis de plus belle. Heureusement que j'étais la seule à pouvoir le voir, car Ggio venait grave de me faire chier...Je me replaçai correctement et griffonnai sur mon cahier. J'avais subitement décidé de continuer mon One-shot le plus long(Nda:Celui que vous ne risquer jamais de voir, désolée...En compensation, du spoil!). Alors, où avais-je abandonné Hakura la dernière fois...Ah oui, lorsqu'elle se dirigeait avec son père(Byakuya) et Renji à la Dixième Division pour la fête de "bienvenue" en son honneur...  
"Ton histoire à l'air vachement nulle. "commenta le tigre.  
Je rangeai mon stylo et mes feuilles. Autant attendre qu'il ne soit plus là pour continuer. Sinon, je sentais qu'une attaque d'arrancar aurait eu lieu et qu'il en aurait fait partie...Et que Byakuya se serait fait une joie de le buter...  
L'alarme incendie s'activa d'un coup. Bah, comme on était tous en train de ranger nos affaires puisque ça allait sonner, nous sortîmes tranquillement.  
"Eh beh vous êtes pas stressés vous..." se moqua le félin.  
Je soupirai. Une fois chez moi, je pourrais lui parler convenablement.

* * *

Enfin les cours étaient finis!...jusqu'à demain. Ggio s'installa directement à table et me ragarda m'activer à essayer de retrouver quelque chose.  
"Tu cherches quoi?

Je l'ignorai et continuai mes recherches, me baissant pour regarder sous la table. J'eus la mauvaise (ou bonne, selon le point de vue) idée de me mettre dos à lui avant de me baisser. Il eut donc tout le loisir de mater mon derrière sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte.

**POV GGIO:**

Woaw. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à dire. J'avais la meilleure vue possible pour un mec, et elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. N'empêche, elle aurait dû se douter que avec une jupe(elle s'était changé entre midi pour X raison) pareille, à peine elle se baisserait, on pourrait voir ses atouts de derrière! Plus elle se penchait, plus ses longues jambes se découvraient. Depuis ce matin, je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à son physique. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux brun clair, presque rouges. Elle était assez grande et fine. Ses jambes semblaient interminables. je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi je regardais ses jambes comme ça. J'avais plus l'habitude de regarder les fesses et la poitrine des filles, plutôt que leurs jambes.  
Elle se releva, n'ayant apparemment pas trouvé l'objet de sa recherche.  
"Mais où je l'ai foutuuuu! geint-elle.  
-Tu cherches quoi? soupirais-je.  
-...Le tome 12 de FullMetal Alchemist...Je l'avais mis là pour le trouver plus facilement! Mais au contraire, je le retrouve encore moins facilement!"  
Je soupirai. Elle paumait les affaires qu'elle rangeait. Fallait le faire...Enfin, Grimmjow n'était pas mieux...Ni moi, en y repensant...Elle se remit par terre, cette fois tournée vers moi. Re-Woaw. La vue était des plus alléchantes. Et elle ne semblait toujours pas s'en rendre compte. Enfin, je n'allais pas me plaindre.  
Soudain, je sentis les reiatsu d'Ulquiorra et Yammy. Et mer...Je me levai subitement et me dirigeai vers la sortie de son appartement.  
"Eh, Ggio, où tu vas?  
-Tais-toi et reste là!"  
Je sortis et rejoignis la forêt où je l'avais rencontrée. Si je pouvais lui éviter de mourir, ça m'arrangerait.  
"Ggio Vega, appela la voix la plus polaire au monde. Suis nous sans faire d'histoire. Tu nous as fait perdre déjà assez de temps.  
-Foutez-moi la paix! J'retournerais pas là-bas, si c'est pour subir le même sort que le Sexta!"  
Je crus voir Ulquiorra soupirer. Mais une voix se fit entendre.  
"Quoi?Ils te couperont le bras si tu y retourne?  
-Nan mais t'es conne ou tu le fais exprès!  
-Mais pourquoi tu t'énerve comme ça, j'ai rien fait!  
-Si! J't'ai dit de rester chez toi idiote!  
-J'ai le droit de sortir si j'veux!"  
Ulquiorra la regardait intensément. Puis, d'un seul coup, il disparut, puis réapparut, tenant cette idiote par la taille avec la main sous sa gorge. Elle me regardait, complètement paniquée. Son corps était parcourut de spasmes tant elle avait peur. Et il me semblait qu'elle ne pourrait plus résister au reiatsu du Cuarta et du Decima.  
Deux choix s'offraient donc à moi. Soit je la laissais crever sous la pression des reiatsu et continuais à tenir tête aux deux Espada, soit je me livrais à eux et leur demandais de la laisser en vie...Pour résumé: être égoïste ou généreux? Bon, elle était plutôt mignonne...Je tente le coup...  
"Ulquiorra, Yammy, si je repars avec vous, vous la laissez en vie!  
-Bien."  
Je marchai jusqu'à eux.

**POV MAYUUKI:**

Quoi! Ggio se livrait sans se battre?...Nan, il nous ferait quand même pas le coup du sauveur qui se fait arnaquer!  
"Ulquiorra, Yammy, si je repars avec vous, vous la laissez en vie!  
-Bien."  
Et si. P*tain, comment faisait-on pour être aussi idiot?Quoique je n'aurais pas fait mieux...  
Il s'avança et lorsqu'il fut à nos côtés, Ulquiorra ouvrit un Garganta et commença à y entrer, me tenant toujours.  
"Ulquiorra!Tu avais dit...  
-Tu m'avais demandé de la laisser en vie, or l'emmener avec nous au Hueco Mondo sans lui faire de mal revient à la même chose. De plus, je pense qu'Aizen-sama sera interessé par son pouvoir.  
-Quel pouvoir? interrogea Ggio(moi-même je me le demandais.).  
-Elle ne laisse filtrer qu'une infime partie de son reiatsu.  
-Ah bon? fis-je plus que surprise.  
-Oui, et si de surcroît tu ne t'en rends pas compte toi-même, ton pouvoir ne peux qu'être des plus puissants."  
Je restai abasourdie par ça. Ulquiorra entra dans le passage, suivit par Yammy et Ggio, ce dernier ayant la mine triste.

* * *

Et voilà!^^

A bientôt pour le chapitre 2!


	2. Début mouvementé à Las Noches

Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2 de Ketsueki no Hime! =3

Disclaimer: L'Hueco Mundo et ses habitants ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, Mayuuki reste à moi(je prête à qui la veux!xD) , Gallina appartient à Yuna Asakura, Maria à Elfelou et la chanson Shojo S à Scandal.

Rating:Toujours T (pourquoi changer après tout!xD)

Couples: bah...Aucun pour le moment...sinon quelques allusions à certains couples('fin, surtout un et c'est gros comme un camion!xD)

Réponses aux reviews:

Hikari no Ai: Mais de rien!xD Merci pour la review! =D J'espère aussi que je la finirais tiens!xD J'ai encore jamasi réussi cet exploit!^^''

Freak666chaos: Merci pour la review!xD Oui, ils sonidotent à tout va comme tu dis!xD Pour l'humour, y risque d'en y avoir pas mal (bah oui, chui pas si sérieuse que ça et avec les arrancars c'est immpossible de le rester!xD)

Elfelou: Il me semble que je t'ai déjà répondu mais re-merci quand même!=D ah et évite de trop torturer Toshiro s'il te plaît!^^'

King Pumpkin: Merci pour la reivew!^^ Tu trouves que je me débrouille bien? Merci!^^ Tu l'attendais, eh bien le voilà! Le chapitre 2 de ma fic!^^

Sid-X8: Merci pour la review aussi! =D Tu peux l'appeler Mayuu, tu sais! =) Pour son reiatsu, je dis rien! =P xD

Bon, voilà le tant attendu Chapitre 2 de Ketsueki no Hime!

* * *

_Chapitre 2: Début mouvementé à Las Noches_

Tout était noir. Autour de moi, il n'y avait que ça. Cette couleur qui représente le néant, le tout comme le rien, cette couleur sombre qui signifiait la mort et le désespoir... Le seul moyen de voir quelque chose d'autre que les ténèbres aurait été de baisser le regard. J'y aurais vu les marches formées par le reiatsu d'Ulquiorra. Seulement, les regarder reviendrait à accepter le fait que tout cela soit réel. Et je ne voulais pas. Je souhaitais continuer à croire que toute cette journée n'eût été qu'un mauvais rêve, que j'allais me réveiller d'ici une ou deux minutes. Pour cela, il fallait que la chose visible à mes yeux soit du noir.

J'entendis Yammy grogner, ce qui me sortit de mes pensées. Et qui brisa mes dernière illusions de rêves que j'aurais voulues. A contre-coeur, je posai mon regard rubis sur la montagne de muscles. Les marches qu'il créait se désintégraient dès l'instant où il en retirait le pied. Je baissai le regard vers et observai le chemin d'Ulquiorra. Les marches étaient stables alors qu'Ulquiorra ne semblait même pas chercher à les matérialiser. C'était comme si elles apparaissaient d'elles-mêmes , de telle sorte qu'Ulquiorra n'ait besoin d'y penser et n'ait plus qu'à les fouler de ses pieds. J'étais assez impressionnée, pour être franche. Impressionnée et mal à l'aise... Car, bien que j'ignorais pourquoi, je me sentais oppressée, compressée; je pense même que s'il ne me tenait pas, je m'écroulerais directement et sombrerais dans cette noirceur infinie. Un coup d'oeil en arrière (enfin, autant que cela soit possible lorsque l'on vous porte sous un bras...) me permit d'entre-apercevoir Ggio. Il marchait tête baissée, se concentrant, déjà plus que mon porteur, sur ses marches.

Je levai la tête devant moi. J'aperçus de la lumière. Était-ce l'entrée de ce que je prévoyais être mon enfer? Ulquiorra sembla entendre ma question muette.

« Nous arrivons bientôt à Las Noches. Je te conseille de te tenir à carreaux si tu ne veux pas de problèmes.

-B-bien... »

Nous traversâmes cette entrée et atterrîmes dans une salle sombre. Il y avait très peu de lumière, mais je parvenais tout de même à discerner Ggio, Ulquiorra et Yammy (comment le louper lui? Je vous le demande, tiens!).

« Eh bien Ulquiorra. Que nous ramènes-tu? Fit une voix mielleuse.

-Je ramène Ggio Vega, comme vous me l'aviez ordonné Aizen-sama.

-Je t'en remercie. Mais dis-moi...Qui est cette jeune fille? Fit Aizen en me désignant.

-Cette humaine ne laisse s'échapper qu'une petite partie de son reiatsu et elle n'en a pas conscience. Je me suis dit qu'elle pourrait vous intéresser. »

Aizen plissa légèrement les yeux (enfin je crois...Dans le noir, je ne distinguais pas clairement les choses.) et tenta apparemment de trouver mon reiatsu. Il esquissa un sourire.

« Tu as bien fait Ulquiorra. Le remercia-t-il. Comment t'appelles-tu?

-Mayuuki Tsukiyo. Répondis-je.

-Et quel âge as-tu, Mayuuki-san?

-14ans... »

Il sourit à nouveau et reprit.

« Bien. Maintenant, Ggio, tu connais la sanction pour être allé sans permission dans un autre monde. Fit Aizen.

-Oui, AIzen-sama. »

Il baissa la tête, comme résigné... Tousen sortit de l'ombre et dégaina son Zanpakutô. Non... C'était vrai? Il allait perdre un bras juste pour ça? Tousen fit un pas en avant puis disparut. Je sentis l'air se déplacer et écarquillai les yeux.

« Naaaaann! » criai-je en me tournant vers Ggio qui gardait la tête obstinément baissée. Au moment où la lame aurait dû toucher le tigre, elle fut arrêtée. Comment, je ne savais pas, toujours était-il que Ggio avait toujours ses deux bras et que l'aveugle était à nouveau à un distance respectable.

« Que s'est-il passé? S'étonna Ggio.

-Il se trouve que notre invitée a crée une barrière avec son reiatsu. Expliqua Aizen.

-Quoi? Comment j'ai fait ça? M'écriai-je.

-Comme je l'ai dit: grâce à ton reiatsu. »

Aizen me regardait dans les yeux. Moi, je tremblais. Je n'y comprenais rien. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que j'allais rester assez longtemps à Las Noches... Aizen détourna le regard pour le poser à ma gauche. L'instant d'après, quelqu'un s'approcha extrêmement vite de moi. J'eus à peine le temps de me tourner que ce quelqu'un s'arrêta, sa lame collée à ma gorge. Je n'avais rien vu venir, d'où le fait que je criai brièvement. L'arrancar qui m'avait foncé dessus s'effondra subitement et je remarquai que les autres avaient aussi du mal à rester debout. Même Aizen avait faibli un court instant, j'en étais persuadée.

« Eh bah, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive? Demandai-je, un peu (beaucoup même) larguée.

-Sous le coup de la surprise, tu as libéré ton reiatsu. Et il se trouve qu'il est assez puissant pour faire s'effondrer toute l'Espada. Expliqua l'ex-capitaine de la Cinquième Division.

-Ah bon? Pourtant, il n'y a que le gars qui m'a attaqué qui est tombé...

-Tu n'as relâché qu'une partie de ton reiatsu et il était le plus près de toi. Précisa-t-il.

-Qu'une... Partie? Alors que je vous ai vu faiblir comme tout les autres? » m'écriai-je.

Le traître eut un méchant tique qui lui fit faire un affreuse grimace qu'il réprima rapidement.

« Oui. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je souhaiterais que tu restes parmi nous. Nous pourrions t'aider à contrôler ce pouvoir et même le rendre encore plus puissant. Suggéra-t-il.

-C'est possible ça? Nan mais je veux dire, si là c'était qu'une partie, comment vous voulez rendre ça encore plus fort? »

Un sourire digne de Gin prit place sur le visage «d'ange» de mon interlocuteur...Non, même Gin faisait moins peur... Ce coup là je le sentais pas, mais alors pas du tout.

« Il suffirait d'utiliser l'Hôgyôku. » dit-il lentement.

Il...Oh. Il avait donc en tête l'idée de faire de moi une Vizard... Nan mais il allait pas bien lui! C'était déjà pas facile de pas partir en vrille d'habitude, alors avec en prime un hollow intérieur en prime, c'était à en devenir folle!...Non,attendez...Il y avait autre chose...Je n'étais pas shinigami donc je ne deviendrais pas Vizard...Il voulait tester l'effet de l'Hôgyôku sur une humaine? J'étais donc un cobaye?

« En clair, vous voulez que je reste juste pour être une cobaye.

-Je n'ai pas dit cela, Mayuuki-san. Je veux juste t'aider à devenir l'une des meilleurs de ce monde.

-L'une des meilleurs? Et si je ne veux pas? Interrogeai-je.

-Mais qui ne veut pas le pouvoir? Tout être ayant un tant soit peu de bon sens, recherche le pouvoir.

-C'est que je n'en ai pas alors. Je n'ai jamais cherché à prendre le pouvoir sur qui que ce soit. » mentis-je.

Évidemment que si, que j'avais déjà essayé de mener la danse avec les autres! Pendant une année même, j'avais réussi à devenir dictatrice dans ma mini-bande. Mes amies faisaient tout ce que je leur disais. Mais depuis mon entrée au collège, j'étais celle que tout le monde utiliser sans la remercier, celle qui ne disait rien quoiqu'il arrive. Enfin, bref.

Il s'arrêta enfin de sourire mais plissa les yeux, semblant tente de lire en moi. Sauf que la Mayuu, on la lit pas comme ça, na! Je souris à mon tour d'une façon niaise et naïve avec de grands yeux brillants pour refléter le côté innocent de mon sourire. Il ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et se leva. Il s'approcha de moi et je repris un air un peu moins idiot. Lorsqu'il fut devant moi, je pris la parole alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

« J'accepte de rester. Cependant, vous ne m'approchez pas avec l'Hôgyôku. Du moins pas tant que j'aurais décidé du contraire. Déclarai-je.

-Cela me va. Pour ton logement, tu devras partager la même chambre qu'Inoue Orihime, le temps que l'on t'aménage une chambre.

-D'accord, ça me va aussi. »

Il retrouva son sourire et fit signe à Gin, qui jusque là restait bien caché dans la pénombre. Celui-ci en sortit donc et s'inclina, de façon à montrer qu'il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Quoi, je ne sais pas, mais il allait le faire. Aizen se retourna cette fois vers Ulquiorra.

« Ulquiorra, amène notre invitée à la chambre de la prisonnière. Ordonna Aizen.

-Bien Aizen-sama. »

Ulquiorra s'avança vers moi lentement. Puis il m'esquiva et continua son chemin. Je le regardai, incrédule. Je devais le suivre ou pas?

« Onna, qu'attends-tu? Me demanda Ulquiorra.

-Euh...Qu'on me dise de te...vous?suivre...

-Tu peux le tutoyer, Mayuuki-san. Ulquiorra ne t'en voudras pas, je te l'assure. M'informa Aizen.

-Bien... »

Je suivis donc mon ex-porteur en dehors de la salle de réunion. Nous passâmes à travers de très nombreux couloirs, tous identiques(comment faisait-il pour savoir où aller, bonne question!). Après avoir tourné dix fois à droite, cinq fois à gauche et ignorer Nnoitra qui aurait voulu se mesurer à moi (sur le coup, j'étais bien contente que ce soit Ulquiorra qui m'y amène), nous arrivâmes à la chambre d'Inoue. Ulquiorra ouvrit la porte sans même prendre la peine de toquer et rentra. Je le suivis rapidement, tout en observant la chambre où j'allais dormir temporairement. Orihime était là, assise sur le canapé qui devait sûrement lui servir de lit et regardait Gin qui en fait était allé chercher un lit double pour l'installer dans la chambre. La rousse tourna la tête vers nous et la pencha en me voyant. Gin finit de faire le lit et se redressa.

« Eh, mais qui voilà donc! Ulquiorra et la p'tite Mayuuki! Sourit-t-il. Vous êtes déjà là?

-Oui, Ichimaru-sama.

-Ouais...On a réussi à sauter la case 'Combat contre Nnoitra', donc on est arrivés plus vite.

-Hein? Fit l'argenté.

-Nan, c'est bon, cherchez pas à comprendre.

-Bon. Orihime-chan, je te présente ta colocataire pour les deux prochaines semaines, la p'tite Mayuuki! Me présenta Gin.

-Pourquoi vous n'arrêtez pas de dire «p'tite Mayuuki»? Je suis aussi grande que Ggio...Enfin, je crois... l'interrogeai-je.

-Oui, mais Ggio reste tout de même pas très grand non plus! Et puis, c'était plus en rapport à ton âge, qui, tu dois bien l'avouer, ne représente rien par rapport au mien, par exemple. Expliqua-t-il.

-Ouais, vu de ce point là... C'est sûr que je suis petite...Mais c'est pas une raison! râlai-je.

-T'énerve pas, je te charrie. Si tu veux, je t'appelle Mayuu-chan.

-Ça me va... » marmonnai-je.

Orihime nous avait regardé en souriant. Elle se leva, s'approcha de moi et me dit en souriant:

« Enchantée, Mayuuki-san!

-Moi de même, Orihime-san. » Lui répondis-je.

Gin nous fixait avec son sourire étrange. Puis il se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Viens Ulquiorra. On va les laisser faire connaissance. » dit-il en sortant, suivi par la chauve-souris.

Orihime me prit par la main et me fit m'asseoir sur le lit avec elle. Je pouvais comprendre qu'elle veuille parler, raconter tout et n'importe quoi, puisqu'elle était enfermée ici.

« Alors, Mayuuki-san, comment t'es-tu retrouvée ici?

-Eh bien,j'ai rencontré Ggio Vega dans la forêt près de chez moi. A la fin de la journée, il est repartit dans cette forêt et il y avait Ulquiorra et Yammy...Comme une conne je l'ai suivie et Ulquiorra m'a attrapée, ensuite il m'ont ramenée ici...

-Oh,donc toi, c'est vraiment contre ton gré que tu es là?

-Oui et non...Ça surprend d'être ici, car dans mon monde, votre univers est un manga...Mais je ne peux pas nier que j'ai toujours rêvé venir ici et rencontrer certaines personnes!

-Comme qui, par exemple?

-Euh...A Las Noches, je rêvais de voir Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Ggio, Szayel et Harribel...A la Soul Society, mon plus grand rêve c'est d'approcher Toshiro, Byakuya, Soi Fon et Yoruichi! Fis-je les yeux brillants.

-Ah? C'est vrai qu'Hitsugaya-taicho est mignon mais trop petit je trouve...

-Certes mais c'est ça qui le rend adorable!

-Si tu le dis. »

Nous continuâmes à parler pendant un certain temps, la rousse voulant tout savoir de moi. J'ignorais combien de temps nous avions parlé et à vrai dire je m'en fichais. Je m'amusai bien, pour une fois que l'on m'écoutait lorsque je parlais, je n'allais pas m'arrêter! Elle m'avait aussi dit qu'elle aurait adoré visiter Las Noches, mais que comme elle était considérée comme une prisonnière, elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir. Et ce n'était pas Ulquiorra qui serait pris de pitié pour elle et la ferait sortir. Je lui dis que si je pouvais parler à Aizen, j'essayerais de lui demander si nous pouvions faire un tour de son palais. Elle m'avait sauté au cou(enfin,c'était vite dit, j'étais plus petite qu'elle alors nous étions tombées...Pas très classe hein?) et m'avait remercié. J'étais contente, on semblait bien s'entendre. J'espérais juste que cela n'allait pas se finir comme avec toutes mes amies, c'est-à-dire, qu'elle finisse par me lâcher et m'ignorer. Je ne supportais pas cela et cela me blessait énormément.

Ulquiorra entra dans la chambre avec un chariot, contenant sûrement notre repas. Mais à mon grand étonnement, il n'y avait manger que pour une personne. Je le regardai, assez inquiète. Je n'allais pas manger?

« Tu vas me suivre. En tant qu'invitée d'Aizen-sama, tu prends ton repas avec les Espada et leur fraccion ainsi qu'avec Aizen-sama, Tousen-sama et Ichimaru-sama. m'expliqua-t-il.

-Bien...Mais je veux qu'Orihime vienne!

-... »

Il me regarda et je vis bien dans ses yeux qu'il n'appréciait pas mon caprice. Mais je ne voulais pas laisser la rousse seule comme une conne dans la chambre en train de manger ses pauvres plats de viande. Et puis, comme ça, ça mettrait en marche mon plan «Comment rendre la vie d'une prisonnière plus intéressante?»!

« Bien, mais pas de bêtises et vous vous tenez à carreaux.

-Merci Ulquiorra/Ulquiorra-kun! »

Il reprit donc le chariot et sortit. Nous le suivîmes, le sourire aux lèvres. Au moins, je ne serais pas seule, bien que je doute fortement manger la même chose qu'Orihime (surtout si elle trouvait le moyen de faire ses mélanges complètement bizarres...). Cette fois, nous ne croisâmes que Grimmjow qui semblait avoir très faim...

« P*tain j'ai la dalle! Y a intérêt à y avoir du poisson cette fois! Sinon je bute le cuisinier! »

Je ris. Alors comme ça, la panthère mangeait du poisson? Ses instincts de félins étaient donc toujours là! Je me demandai s'il ronronnerait si on lui caressait la tête...

* * *

Arrivés à la salle à manger, tout le monde tourna la tête vers nous, abandonnant leur repas. Je rougis légèrement, peu habituée à tant d'attention. Orihime me sourit, ce qui me redonna un peu confiance. Tout les Espada et leur fraccion étaient répartis sur une immense table. Aizen se trouvait tout au bout, et à ses côtés étaient assis Gin et Tousen. Le seigneur de Las Noches nous fit signe de le rejoindre. Ulquiorra se mit donc à avancer suivi par Inoue et moi. Tous nous regardaient durant notre avancée à travers la salle. J'entendis un «Mais qu'est-ce que cette connasse fout là?» venant de deux voix que j'identifiais comme étant celles de Loly et Ménoly. Je me doutais bien que cela ne m'était pas adressé et regardai donc Orihime. Celle-ci me sourit, ignorant cette remarque des plus acerbes. Nous étions désormais en face d'Aizen. Celui-ci regardait la rousse comme essayant de savoir pourquoi elle était là.

« Ulquiorra, pourquoi ramènes-tu aussi Orihime? Questionna-t-il.

-C'est moi qui lui ait demandé de la laisser venir. Intervins-je. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi j'aurais le droit de manger avec de la compagnie, si elle devait rester seule pour le repas.

-Je vois. Eh bien, je lui donne la permission de venir aux repas avec toi, Mayuuki-san.

-Merci Aizen-sama. »

Il sourit en entendant la façon dont je l'avais appelé. Quand je le disais mégalomane, je le pensais qu'à moitié...Peut-être qu'il était vraiment...

« Maintenant, venez vous asseoir et commencer à manger.

-Oui, tout de suite. »

Nous assîmes et attendîmes que l'on nous apporte notre repas. Une grande fille aux cheveux noir et aux yeux vairons s'approcha de nous, deux plateaux sur les bras. Elle les posa devant nous et repartit. Voyant que je l'avais suivie des yeux tout du long du service, Aizen lui demanda de revenir et nous la présenta.

« Voici Maria Aurora.

-Enchantée de te rencontrer, Maria-san. Fis-je avec Orihime.

-Moi de même. Fit-elle doucement.

-Tu veux manger avec nous? Proposai-je, sans me préoccuper d'Aizen.

-Euh, eh bien c'est-à-dire que... bégaya-t-elle en regardant le traître.

-C'est d'accord. Dit-il en souriant.

-Bien. »

Elle s'assit donc à nos côtés et Orihime et moi partageâmes nos repas pour qu'elle est quelque chose à manger. Elle regarda l'assiette longuement, sous nos yeux attentifs à Inoue et moi. Elle prit la fourchette et la planta dans un morceau de poisson que je lui avais filé. Elle le mit à sa bouche et sembla voir les étoiles tant son regard s'illumina. N'en n'avait-elle jamais manger? Elle dévora avec appétit le reste du repas et le fini, bien avant nous deux. La brune nous regarda gênée. Orihime et moi éclatâmes de rire à la vue de la mine dépitée qu'elle faisait. Nous la rassurâmes que cela n'était pas grave. Si elle avait faim, nous pouvions le comprendre. Quoique à ce point, ça faisait peur... Aizen lui dit qu'elle pouvait partir, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire. Je la vis donc s'éloigner. On pouvait dire qu'elle était obéissante elle! Je finis de manger et posa la question qui me brûlait la langue depuis avoir vu Maria manger comme si c'était son premier repas depuis des lustres.

« Dîtes, vous nourrissez vos arrancar souvent ou pas? »

Il sembla étonné de ma question. Il me fixa dans les yeux puis répondit:

« Oui, pourquoi une telle question?

-Eh bien...Maria s'est jetée sur son assiette comme un fauve qui n'aurait rien mangé depuis belles lurettes.

-... »

Ah ah! Il ne trouvait rien à redire à cela, hein! Je suis la meilleure pour poser des colles à tout le monde! Même quand c'était pas voulu... Enfin bref, j'avais quand même cloué le bec du plus mégalo' des shinigami (je rêve ou je deviens méchante?)! Je vis Gin sourire encore plus. Lui aussi semblait s'amuser du mutisme de son supérieur. Par contre, cela semblât agacer Tousen.

« Pourquoi cherches-tu à embêter le Seigneur Aizen? Me demanda-t-il.

-Mais ce n'était en aucun cas mon attention, fis-je un magnifique sourire hypocrite(très bien dissimulé, en plus!), je ne faisais que poser une innocente question sur l'alimentation de votre armée. Après tout, si celle-ci était sous-nourrie, cela serait très dérangeant. Les shinigami pourraient tuer vos soldats comme on tue des vaches, c'est-à-dire très simplement. Et je pourrais vouloir m'en aller, ne me sentant pas en sécurité ici. »

Tout les arrancar présents dans la salle à manger, qu'ils soient en train de manger ou de servir à manger aux autres, s'étaient arrêtés pour suivre notre conversation. Certains semblaient s'amuser de mon audace, d'autres étaient outrés de voir une simple humaine se moquer totalement de leur Aizen-sama chéri et une petite poignée piquait la nourriture des précédents.

« Certes, mais ceux qui mangent le moins sont ceux qui n'iront justement pas au combat. Finit-il par répondre.

-Ah? Pourtant, je ne vois pas les fraccion d'Harribel. Et je me souviens qu'elles doivent combattre. »

Il me fixa, intrigué. Oups, j'aurais dû me taire. De toutes façons, je ne dirais rien quand aux combats. Il me manquait trop d'éléments, je m'étais arrêtée à l'épisode 267 donc je ne savais rien des combats d'après. Enfin si...Je savais qu'Ulquiorra mourrait et qu'il avait une seconde forme à sa résurrection...Enfin, arrêtons de spoiler, j'en savais trop en n'en voyant pas assez!...De toutes manières, je me voyais mal annoncer à Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Tesla, Szayel , Ggio, Apache, Sun-sun et Mira-Rose qu'ils mourrait lors de cette guerre... Soit ils me prendraient pour une folle car ils étaient «invincibles», soit ils riraient pour la même raison...On revenait donc au même point.

« Comment sais-tu cela, Mayuuki-san? M'interrogea-t-il.

-Euh...Joker?

-Plaît-il?

-Rien,rien! Euh, bah je le sais, c'est tout! » M'écriai-je.

Il m'observa, suspicieux. Je sentais l'interrogatoire arriver à plein nez.

« Tu es sûre que c'est tout? Insista-t-il.

-Oui! Et si vous ne me croyez pas, je boude! »

Il haussa un sourcil. Il me croyait pas? Et ben il allait voir! Je pouvais être vraiment chiante quand je voulais! Je tournai le dos, et levai la tête. Les yeux fermés, j'entendais des rires venant du reste de la salle. Oh, ils pouvaient bien rire, quand je boudais, je boudais et partais, normalement, dans ma chambre. Sauf que là, je savais pas où était ladite chambre... Résultat, je devais réussir à garder mon sérieux(chose ô combien compliquée pour moi) tout en faisant mine de bouder(ce qui était totalement faux, je m'en moquais qu'il me croit ou non.).

« Mais rassures-toi, Mayuuki-san. Je te crois parfaitement. Je voulais juste être bien sûr que tu nous avais dit tout ce que tu savais.

-Y avait intérêt tiens! » m'emportai-je.

Je savais très bien jouer la comédie. On me l'avait souvent dit. J'adorais aussi le théâtre, bien que je n'en ai jamais fait en dehors de l'école. Mais, soit Aizen faisait tout pour ne pas me perdre, soit j'avais réussi à tromper le maître des illusions!...Mais je restais sur l'hypothèse qu'il tentait juste de me garder... Gin s'approcha de moi, et me fixa, ses yeux de sang entre-ouverts. Ils étaient vachement attractifs ses yeux. Plus je regardais ses pupilles rubis, plus j'avais l'impression de m'enfoncer dans une mer de sang et je devais avouer à contre-coeur que sur le coup cette idée ne me faisait absolument pas peur...

« Mayuu-chan, tu n'en veux pas à Sosuke-sama au moins? Me fit-il mielleusement.

-N..Non...

-Je te fais peur? Demanda-t-il avec son sourire habituel.

-Non...Vous m'intimidez, je ne suis pas habituée à ce que l'on me parle comme ça. »

Je ne mentais pas. On ne me parlait jamais de cette façon. Son ton si mielleux et ses yeux m'envoûtant... Il ne fallait pas que je perde pied... Je savais que ses questions, d'apparence innocentes, ne l'étaient pas du tout. Si je perdais à son petit jeu, je serais capable de dire tout, quand remonte mon dernier vol à un de mes 'amis' jusqu'à la mort d'Ulquiorra...Et je ne DEVAIS pas révéler ça. Car Si Grimmjow l'entendait, il rirait et je ne supportais que l'on se moque de mes chou-chou, donc je devrais contre-attaquer en parlant de sa mort, et là c'est Nnoitra qui s'esclafferait. Donc si je voulais une guerre civil, c'était ça que je devais faire, or je ne cherchais pas cela.

« Vraiment? Alors je m'en excuse, Mayuuki-hime. » fit-il, feignant d'être désolé.

...Avais-je rêvé où il m'avait bien appeler «Mayuuki-hime»? Bon, c'était clair, soit il voulait juste me faire rougir(ce qui avait réussi à merveille...), soit il me voulait moi tout simplement (là je ne dirais pas non...) ou soit il voulait me faire sortir les vers du nez, ce qui marcherait s'il ne fermait pas ses yeux d'ici trente secondes.

« Ah...Euh...je... »

Woaw, super le vocabulaire, non? Mes yeux firent le tour de l'assemblée...Non, de la table(on était pas au tribunal...enfin,je crois...), cherchant vainement de l'aide... Que je trouvai miraculeusement en la personne de...Une blonde aux yeux onyx et au serre-tête en forme d'oreilles de félins que je ne connaissais pas. Pourtant, j'avais révisé ma liste d'arrancar avant de venir( ironique bien évidemment. On m'avait même pas demandé mon avis pour m'amener ici...)! Celle-ci venait de débarquer en explosant, au sens littéral, la porte par laquelle Ulquiorra, Inoue et moi étions rentrés. Elle se dirigea vers nous avec un regard assez étrange, comme si elle ne savait pas si elle devait être dégoûtée ou bien émerveillée... Elle opta pour de la colère.

« C'est celle-ci? » ragea-t-elle

Bon, c'était à moi qu'elle semblait en vouloir... C'est vrai qu'elle doit déjà connaître Orihime... Mais moi je ne lui avais rien fait!

« Gallina, la prochaine fois, pourrais-tu éviter de détruire la porte? Soupira Aizen, sans doute exaspéré par tout ce qui n'allait pas comme il voulait.

« Hein? La porte...Ah, oups! Fit la prénommée Gallina avec une sourire montrant qu'elle était plutôt heureuse d'avoir fracasser la pauvre porte.

-'Fait pas comme si tu l'avais pas fait exprès Chaton! Ricana Grimmjow.

-Oh ça va Hyou-chan! » Se moqua-t-elle.

Grimmjow lui...tira la langue et elle lui rendit. Elle se retourna vers moi et se pencha de façon à ce que sa bouche soit à côté de mon oreille.

« T'as plutôt pas intérêt à approcher les garçons du palais...Pas que moi ça me dérange, mais Loly et Menoly sont assez possessives avec ce qui ne leur appartient pas. Me souffla-t-elle.

-O..Ok...c'est comprit... bredouillai-je.

-Bien! Fit-elle en se redressant, Maintenant...J'ai la dalle! Où vous avez foutu mon repas? »

Mira-Rose lui fit un signe de la main et Gallina se dirigea vers elle. En tout cas, j'étais prévenue: pas touche aux garçons...(snif...moi qui voulais prendre un bain avec tout les beaux garçons de Las Noches...). Orihime agita sa main devant mes yeux.

« Mayuuki-san, tu es toujours là? Rigola-t-elle.

-Hein, oui! J'étais en train de penser...

-A quoi? M'interrogea Aizen.

-A «Comment retourner dans sa chambre lorsque l'on a autant le sens d'orientation qu'un Kenpachi accompagné de Yachiru». Fis-je avec un sourire d'ange.

-Ulquiorra est là pour vous raccompagner, Mayuuki-san.

-Ouais, mais si il a pas fini de manger, je vais pas le déranger pour si peu!

-Mais il ne t'en voudras pas.

-Normal, il mange pas! Rit Gin

-Donc vous le nourrissez pas, c'est ça? Questionnai-je.

-Si, si. Gin, ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, voyons. Ulquiorra mange lui aussi, cependant il a un appétit d'oiseau et fini donc avant les autres.

-Mouais...J'y crois pas des masses mais bon... »marmonnai-je.

Aizen me fit un sourire digne d'un père qui cherche à convaincre ses gosses que le Père Noël ne peut pas venir cette année car il a eu un accident de traîneau. Voyant qu'Inoue et moi avions fini notre repas, il demanda à Gin de nous raccompagner à notre chambre. Le renard sourit et nous demanda de le suivre. Orihime marcha donc à sa suite. Moi, je mis dix secondes à comprendre qu'il fallait que je les suive, ce qui fit rire Grimmjow et Nnoitra, trouvant que j'étais longue à la détente. Je me tournai vers eux et criai de façon à ce que tout le monde entende:

« EH NNOITRA, J'AI PRIS DE L'INSECTICIDE! ET POUR TOI GRIMMY, UNE PELOTE DE LAINE! »

Cela les rendit fou et ils se jetèrent sur moi. Aizen réagit au quart de tour et usa de son reiatsu pour les faire s'écraser au sol. Je m'approchai d'eux, leur tirai la langue et m'en allai rejoindre mon Gin et ma nouvelle amie. Les deux au sol continuaient de grogner.

* * *

Nous arrivâmes de nouveau à la chambre. Je me jetai sur le lit et Orihime s'assit sur le canapé. Gin vint s'asseoir sur le lit aussi. Je fermai les yeux, épuisée par toute cette journée. Je commençais à m'endormir lorsqu'une sonnerie retentit.

_Sakki made to itteru koto chigau janai  
Chotto dake sugao misete keredo  
Zutto IRA IRA IRA IRA shite wa  
Atashi wo MONO mitai ni atsukatte  
Sakki made to itteru koto chigau janai_

_Dareka no sei ni shite wa nigekae kureshiteru hibi_  
_ATE ni naranai wa_  
_I'm sorry toriaezu SAYONARA_

_Anata ga inai to IYA IYA tte ieru wagamama_  
_(Zutto kienai you ni kesanai you ni)_  
_Aijou, yuujou, shiritai koto wa nande mo._  
_(Aimai sugite wakaranai yo.)_  
_Itsuka kokoro no oku no doa wo tataku anata wo matte iru_

Je sursautai. C'était la sonnerie de mon portable et n'ayant toujours pas reçu de tenue «d'arrancar», mon portable était toujours dans ma poche. Mais le plus surprenant n'était pas que quelqu'un m'appelle(bien que cela arrivait rarement...) mais le fait que l'on entende la sonnerie. Le son était complètement H-S la dernière fois que j'avais voulu écouter de la musique sans mes écouteurs. Je pris donc mon téléphone (à clapet, j'adorais ça. Ça donnait une classe incommensurable.) et regardai qui voulais me joindre... Il s'agissait d'un numéro inconnu. J'avais l'habitude de répondre à tout les appels(même quand c'était pas pour moi, c'est dire!) donc je répondis à cet appel.

« Oui, allô?

-_Mayuuki, c'est Maxime._

-Euh, oui...Pourquoi tu m'appelles?...Et comment t'as fait pour avoir mon numéro, hein?

-_Pour ton numéro j'ai demandé à Louise en sortant tout à l'heure. Et sinon, je t'appelle pour te demander si ça te dirais de venir avec moi en ville demain après les cours._

-Aller..en ville avec toi demain? M'étonnai-je.

-_Oui. Enfin , si tu as déjà quelque chose de prévu, c'est pas grave._

-Nan nan c'est bon! Demain après les cours, ça marche! On s'attend devant le bahut?

-_Oui, on prendra le bus après celui que tout les autres prennent comme ça, le bus sera moins bondé._

-D'accord. A demain alors!

-_Ouais, à demain!_ »

Je me redressai et me tournai vers Orihime et Gin.

« Oh mon dieu...Oh mon Dieu! J'ai rencard avec Maxime!

-Qui est-ce? Demanda Orihime.

-C'est mon kiff, le gars sur lequel je craque depuis maintenant trois ans! »criai-je

Gin se rapprocha de moi, jusqu'à être quasiment sur mes genoux et me susurra à l'oreille:

« Mais Mayuuki-hime...Tu es là et lui là-bas. Comment veux-tu aller à ce rendez-vous? »

Je frissonnai. Puis prenant en fin compte de ses paroles, j'écarquillai les yeux. C'était vrai ça! J'étais dans un autre univers et je pensais pas qu'on me laisserait partir tranquillement.

« Euh...Gin, tu peux m'emmener voir Aizen, s'il te plaît? Lui demandai-je.

-Eh bien...Pourquoi pas...Sosuke acceptera peut-être que tu te rendes chez toi, ne serait-ce que demain. Mais je suis déçu que tu veuilles déjà nous abandonner. Enfin, c'est la vie! »

Il se releva et me prit par la main pour me faire me lever. Il me porta ensuite de la même façon que Ggio l'avait fait chez moi et utilisa son shumpo. Contrairement à avec Ggio, j'avais vraiment l'impression de voler. Pas d'être montée dans les montagnes russes alors que je haïssais ça. En moins de deux minutes, nous nous retrouvâmes devant la salle du trône. Gin ouvrit la porte et me posa par terre. J'avançai devant moi, me dirigeant vers l'immense trône. Aizen y était assis et nous regardait (enfin, surtout moi. Gin pouvait rentrer comme il voulait, Aizen s'en moquait) intrigué.

« Que puis-je pour toi, Mayuuki-san. M'interrogea-t-il.

-Eh bien...C'est-à-dire que...Voilà, je viens de recevoir un appel...Et un ami m'a invitée à aller en ville avec lui. J'aurai souhaité pouvoir y aller... »expliquai-je, mal à l'aise.

Aizen me regarda attentivement, cherchant à lire en moi. Comme si je n'étais pas déjà assez gênée... Après deux minutes de silence, il ouvrit enfin la bouche.


	3. La garde de Las Noches est à revoir

Salut!^^ Me voilà avec le chapitre 3 de Ketsueki no Hime ^^ Le personnage de Karai Yoba est à Freak666chaos =D

Pas de réponse pour les reviews, désolée...(mon frère crise, je lui ai piqué l'ordi pour poster le chap' ^^''''')

Bonne lecture!=D

* * *

_Chapitre 3: La garde de Las Noches est à revoir..._

Le lendemain, dans notre monde.

« Vous êtes sûr que c'est ici, Capitaine? Y a personne qui nous voit, alors je pense pas qu'on la trouvera ici.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Le Bureau de Recherche Technologique nous a dit qu'elle se trouvait là.

-Vous faîtes vraiment confiance à Kurotsuchi?

-...Non. Mais on a pas le choix, c'est un ordre direct du Capitaine-Commandant. Capitaine Kuchiki, vous sentez quelque chose?

-Non.

-P'tet qu'elle s'est barrée...

-Où ça?

-Bah...J'sais pas.

-Alors tais-toi, imbécile. »

Renji grommela et bouda tout en suivant le groupe. Kurotsuchi avait détecté un puissant reiatsu dans un monde qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Le scientifique en avait fait part à Yamamoto et celui-ci avait donc décidé d'envoyer les capitaines Hitsugaya, Fon et Kuchiki avec leurs lieutenants respectifs, le shinigami remplaçant Kurosaki et Kuchiki Rukia. Pour s'assurer qu'ils ne s'entre-tuent tous pas, le vieux soutaicho avait demandé à son troisième siège, Yoba Karai, de les accompagner. Celui-ci avait accepté (puisqu'après tout, on ne refuse pas un ordre du soutaicho) mais ne le faisait pas de gaieté de coeur. Rukia se tenait le plus éloigné possible de lui, le trouvant assez louche avec son bandeau sur l'oeil. Matsumoto et Soi (bien que cette dernière ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix) le trouvait au contraire mignon. Il était brun, grand et très musclé (l'Association des Femmes Shinigami prenant des photos de tout les hommes du Seireitei sans exception, elles l'avaient toutes trois déjà vu à moitié nu). Il cachait l'un de ses yeux avec un bandeau et l'autre était d'un vert émeraude attrayant.

« Bon, vous la trouvez votre cible ouais? Râla Ichigo qui n'avait jamais demandé à être là.

-Tais-toi paysan! Tu pourrais nous aider au lieu de râler! Contra Rukia.

-Laisse tomber Rukia, tu sais bien qu'il est incapable de sentir les reiatsu! Ricana Renji.

-Tu peux parler, t'es aussi doué que moi! Pesta le roux.

-Prends pas ton cas pour une généralité Poil de carotte! » Se moqua Renji.

Ils continuèrent de s'engueuler ainsi pendant dix minutes, jusqu'à que la température descende subitement, le taicho de glace et ses congénères ayant un reiatsu peu chaleureux. Ils se calmèrent directement, et Rukia pouffa discrètement. Le plus jeune capitaine sortit son Soul Pager et rechercha le reiatsu qu'ils convoitaient. Il ne pouvait pas avoir disparut en une journée, si?...Eh bien apparemment oui. Toshiro grogna, ce qui attira l'attention du noble qui n'avait en vérité rien suivit de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, ses pensées convergeant toutes vers le même sujet: ce qu'il ferait une fois de retour à la Soul Society.

« Que vous arrive-t-il, Capitaine Hitsugaya?

-Impossible de trouver le reiatsu dont nous a parlé Kurotsuchi. Il semblerait que...Attendez.

-Que se passe-t-il? Interrogea Soi, commençant à en avoir assez qu'Omaeda mange à côté de son oreille.

-Cinq reiatsu viennent d'apparaître. Trois d'entres eux sont semblables à ceux des arrancar, l'un ressemble à celui que nous devons trouver et le dernier est celui de... commença Toshiro.

-Ichimaru Gin... » soupira tristement Matsumoto.

Le jeune capitaine de glace sentit la colère s'emparait de son corps. Qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré foutait là? Et de surcroît, avec leur cible? Il releva la tête violemment, percutant le menton de Renji qui s'était mis à regarder par dessus son épaule l'instant d'avant. Le rouge se frotta le menton en grognant alors que le petit capitaine ne semblait n'avoir rien sentit. Ce dernier utilisa son shumpo pour se diriger vers le traître. Le noble soupira. Voilà qu'il allait devoir empêcher le gamin de tuer l'ex-capitaine de la troisième division. Il partit donc à sa suite, suivit par les autres, Rangiku un peu plus à la traîne.

Quelques heures plus tôt, à Las Noches...(POV Mayuuki)

Aizen me fixait depuis deux minutes. Il commença à parler.

« Pourquoi te laisserais-je une possibilité de t'enfuir?

-Parce que je vais pas m'enfuir! Quel femme ne rêverait pas d'être entourée d'autant de mecs canons? M'écriais-je.

-Je n'appelle pas ça un argument de poids. De plus, peux-tu vraiment te considérer comme une femme? »

S'il voulait mourir, il venait de trouver les bons mots. J'avais 14 ans bordel de dieu(depuis quand jurais-je de cette façon?)! Comment se permettait-il ça! Lui, il se croyait être un homme? J'suis sûre que si on lui baisse son pantalon, il y a rien dedans(j'irais pas essayer...Berk...)! Je serrai fort les poings pour me retenir de l'étrangler direct.

« Cela dépend. Pour vous, une femme, c'est une fille qui a ses règles, qui a déjà eu un rapport sexuel, qui a plus que la quarantaine, ou qui vous voue un culte? » Fis-je ironiquement.

Il sembla s'amuser de ma réponse. Et ça m'énervait.

« Un peu le tout, Mayuuki-san. Mais je pense que tu ne remplis qu'une condition. »

Gna gna gna gna gna... Causes toujours tu m'intéresses... Mais j'avais comme l'impression qu'il esquivait ma demande...

« Certes, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois vous dire tout ça, je vous demande juste de me laisser aller chez moi toute la journée!

-Je...

-Je. Veux. Juste. Voir. Le. Mec. Sur. Lequel. Je. Craque. Criai-je en détachant bien tout mes mots.

-Si je refuse?

-Tu peux être sûr que j'te laisserais pas m'approcher avec ton caillou. »

Voilà, c'était direct, rien à redire. En plus, pour bien lui montrait que j'étais sérieuse, j'ai utilisé la deuxième personne du singulier! Je vis un de ses yeux plisser.

« Bien. Mais je souhaite que Gin, Gallina et Maria t'accompagnent.

-Youhou des chaperons invisibles... Je peux avoir Grimmjow avec alors? Demandai-je.

-...Non.

-Mais pourquoiheuuu! Pleurnichai-je. J'ai le droit de choisir mes chaperons!

-L'intérêt d'un chaperon c'est ça, tu ne le choisis pas. souria-t-il.

-Mais y a que des filles! » Râlai-je.

J'aperçus Gin s'étouffer avec son thé tout juste servi. Herm...Je l'avais oublié.

« ...Ggio viendra aussi alors. Capitula Aizen.

-Merci! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans notre monde...

Bon... Je me retrouvais entourée d'un ex-shinigami qui avait l'air de vouloir me foutre dans son lit(ou bien je suis folle), un arrancar qui m'évitait depuis qu'on était à Las Noches, et deux filles, une vachement intimidée et une...qui n'était pas s'en rappelait une certaine panthère.

« Bordel, il est où ton mec, gamine? Jura la plus libérée.

-Déjà, ce n'est pas(encore) mon mec. Ensuite, je sais pas. »

Si. Je sais parfaitement où il est. Actuellement, il prend sa douche chez lui. Comment je le sais? Simple, je lui ai renvoyé un message lui disant que finalement, je ne pouvais pas venir. Comme quoi, Charline, mon ancienne meilleure amie, m'a appelée et voulait me voir pour renouer et tout et tout... Excuse complètement bidon, pour mon plus grand chagrin... Mais j'avais un plan. Au bout d'un moment à force de faire semblant d'attendre, je dirais que je dois aller aux toilettes. Après, ça sera de l'impro...Car je sais pas ce que Gin décidera lors de ma demande.

« Mayuuki-san, vous êtes sûre que le lieu de votre rendez-vous est ici? Questionna Maria.

-Je suis pas stupide à ce point Maria. 'fin je pense pas...

-Allons bon. T'es même pas sûre que ton rencard est ici. Je plains le pauv'e mec qui a voulu de toi.

-Oh, mais arrête de râler toi! Tu commences à m'énerver! Dis-je à Gallina.

-Me parle pas comme ça, gamine!

-J'suis une gamine, et alors? Qu'est-ce ça te fais, hein?

-ça me fait chier t'vois.

-Bah alors casse-toi!

-J'aimerais bien mais ce connard de shinigami m'a forcée de venir! » S'emporta-t-elle.

Bon, alors déjà, elle, je pouvais en faire une alliée, elle portait pas Aizen dans son coeur, bonne nouvelle.

« Qu'entends-je là, Gallina-chan? Tu n'aimes pas notre cher seigneur? Se moqua Gin.

-Nan je l'aime pas. Et alors?

-Excusez-moi, les interrompis-je. Je peux aller aux toilettes?

-Hein? Ah euh...Maria, tu l'accompagnes.

-Oui, Ichimaru-sama. » Répondit-elle à l'argenté.

Je partis donc en direction des toilettes les plus proches avec la grande aux cheveux noirs. Le plan «Échappons-nous de la surveillance des arrancar pour vivre notre vie tranquille» pouvait commencer!

Côté Shinigami (No POV)

« Capitaine Hitsugaya, veuillez vous calmer. Somma Byakuya.

-Pas tant que cet enflure sera là! Ragea le blanc.

-Capitaine Hitsugaya vous vous laissez emporter par votre haine. Calmez-vous, nom de dieu. S'impatienta Soi.

-Grmbl...

-Attendez, je sens un changement chez les cinq reiatsu. Notre cible se sépare du groupe avec un arrancar. » Commenta Rukia.

Ils usèrent de leur shumpo pour aller à la rencontre de leur cible.

« Il y a quelque chose d'étrange... Le reiatsu de notre cible semble s'atténuer ... »

Ils accélérèrent.

Coté Mayuuki et Maria (POV Mayuuki)

Bon...On était arrivées aux toilettes. Elle me suivait silencieusement. Les toilettes étaient celles d'un magasin pas très côté. C'était sale mais bon. J'entrais dans l'une des toilettes libres en souriant à la brune. Je regardai l'intérieur. Le service d'hygiène ne devait pas être passé depuis des lustres. Ohw...Envie de vomir...C'est normal?...!Nan, pas le moment! Il y a une fenêtre! Ça paraît incroyable mais c'est vrai! Et en montant sur la lunette, je devais pouvoir l'atteindre. Maria semblait toujours là, j'allais devoir être prudente. Je ne savais pas trop de quel côté elle était...Si elle me surprenait, soit j'allais en pâtir de retour chez Aizen, soit elle me laisserait faire, voir m'aiderait... Enfin bref.

J'escaladai la cuvette dangereusement(c'est que c'était pas stable tout ça) et ouvris la fenêtre. Heureusement que j'étais mince car ça me semblait pas très large... Je m'agrippai au rebord et remontai doucement, forçant sur mes maigres bras. A «mi-chemin», je regardai où j'allais atterrir. De l'herbe et juste à côté, des ordures. Je me tirai encore un peu et...tombai misérablement par terre.

« Ouch...Depuis quand l'herbe fait aussi mal? »

Je me relevai, m'époussetai et tentai de me repérer, aussi bien géographiquement qu'aux reiatsu m'environnant. Alors... J'étais devant le Plan d'eau de la ville, donc rentrer chez moi serait aisé(je pense...) et niveau reiatsu, Maria était toujours dans les toilettes, Gin, Harribel et les deux félins, là où je les avais laissés et neuf autres personnes au fort reiatsu se...dirigeaient sur moi. Mais qu'avais-je fait au seigneur pour mériter ça? Je me mis à courir du côté qui me ramènerait chez moi, mon propre reiatsu diminuant sur commande(j'en étais très fière d'ailleurs!). D'ailleurs, c'était assez bien contrôler, puisque mes «amis» de Las Noches ne semblaient pas s'en rendre compte, au contraire de ce que je supposait être les shinigami qui ne faisaient qu'accélérer au fur et à mesure que j'abaissais ma pression spirituelle. Je leur avais rien fait à eux, pourquoi ils me poursuivaient? J'approchai de l'eau. Les pigeons s'envolaient à mon passage, pas très discret. J'arrivais à sentir quelques caractéristiques des reiatsu shinigami. L'un était glacial, et un autre aussi, bien que moins. Je supposai qu'il s'agissait de Toshiro et Rukia. Rukia n'étant jamais vraiment seule, je supposai aussi qu'Ichigo se trouvait là, car l'un des reiatsu partait un peu n'importe où. Un autre dans le même genre, un peu plus contenu tout de même accompagnait une pression spirituelle froide mais bizarrement agréable. Renji et Byakuya? Deux autres étaient là, un presque indétectable et l'autre...tout le contraire. Le premier, Soi Fon, et peut-être le second, Omaeda. Le dernier était assez étrange. Rien dedans me faisait penser à un personnage de Bleach, pourtant, s'il était là, c'était un shinigami. Je continuai à courir, ne regardant plus vraiment devant moi. Je tentai de me concentrai sur les reiatsu pour savoir s'ils étaient loin de moi ou non.

Soudain, je me sentis oppressée, comme lors du passage du Garganta. Je trébuchai et m'écroulai au sol(je vous avais dit que j'étais malchanceuse?). Je me retournai et vis une sorte de brèche s'ouvrir devant moi. Une espèce de monstre en sortit, l'air gourmand tout en me fixant.

« Eh bien...Qu'ai-je là? Une humaine avec un reiatsu fort appétissant. Souria-t-il.

-Euh, je...

-Chut. Pas la peine de hurler, tu aurais l'air stupide, et pas la peine de t'enfuir, je te rattraperais. » Fit la chose devant moi.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que j'écoutais rarement ce que l'on me disait. C'est pour ça que me mis à courir, à l'opposé d'où il se trouvait. Soit vers là où les shinigami et les arrancar(Maria avait enfin remarqué que je m'étais fait la malle, elle a prévenu Gin) arrivaient. Sauf que d'après mes calculs foireux(moi et les maths...Tout était encore possible) ils n'arriveraient pas à temps pour me sauver de servir de repas. Car, manque de pot, j'avais à nouveau trébucher.

« Que t'avais-je dit, jeune fille? Fuir ne sert à rien. »dit la chose en attrapant mon pied qui s'était pris dans un caillou.

Je me retrouvais donc la tête en bas...Essayant de garder un minimum de dignité, le bas de ma robe(mais pourquoi j'avais mit ça alors que je savais que le rencard n'aurait pas lieu?) retombant. Je ne pouvais donc pas me servir de mes mains...

Côté Arrancar (POV Gin)

Aizen allait me tuer, bordel! Comment ne pouvait-on pas remarquer un changement de reiatsu?...Bon, j'avais loupé ça moi aussi mais j'essayais de me concentrer sur les shinigami présents. Elle avait prévu de se casser, j'en suis sûr! Mais j'arrivais pas à croire qu'après son speech comme quoi elle était dingue de ce gars et tout, elle avait annulé le rencard... Elle s'était foutue de la gueule d'Aizen depuis le début en fait! Si je la récupérais pas avant dix-sept heures, il allait le comprendre... Et si cette gamine voulait(et surtout pouvait) battre Aizen à son propre jeu, elle devait garder un maximum de liberté. Mais si l'autre l'apprenait, c'était mort.

J'accélérai, laissant les filles et Ggio à moitié en plan. Les shinigami était à peu près autant éloignés que nous de Mayuuki mais un hollow venait d'apparaître juste à ses côtés...Bordel, qu'elle se laisse pas bouffer!

Plan d'eau (POV Mayuuki)

J'étais à nouveau à l'endroit, mais le truc qui m'avait prise pour cible me coller à lui en me tenant par la hanche... Il avait sa tête au creux de mon cou. Il respirait assez fort, comme pour sentir mon odeur(j'aurais jamais dû mettre se parfum à la vanille...Fait chier.). Ses lèvres frôlaient ma peau, ce qui me dégoûtait... Pourquoi sentais-je les reiatsu m'entourant faiblir? C'était comme si ce gars bloquait la diffusion des reiatsu... Et pour arranger les choses, je commençais à m'endormir pour une raison obscure... Je sentis la main du gars se glisser sous ma robe. Youhou, j'allais être violer par un monstre... Au nez et à la barbe des arrancar et shinigami...

« Calme-toi voyons... Je ne te ferais rien de très choquant avant de m'être débarrasser de ces gêneurs. Je ne voudrais pas être interrompu. » me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Je le sentais sourire alors que je perdis conscience.

No POV

Les shinigami et Gin arrivèrent au même moment au Plan d'eau. L'ex-shinigami regarda brièvement ses ennemis puis reporta son attention vers sa protègée. Mayuuki venait à peine de s'évanouir et le hollow avait commencé à lécher son cou tout en montant sa main de plus en plus haut sous la robe de la blonde. Gin sortit Shinzô et se jeta sur le hollow. Les shinigami, comprenant qu'il s'agissait bien de leur cible, dégainèrent à leur tour et rejoignirent le traître. Les arrancar débarquèrent ensuite, sabre déjà en main. Le hollow se redressa et, calant la blonde sous son bras droit, sortit son propre Zanpakutô, montrant ainsi qu'il s'agissait d'un arrancar rebelle à l'autorité d'Aizen.

« Ichimaru, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir? S'énerva le plus jeune capitaine.

-J'aimerais bien te le dire! Sourit l'argenté en parant un coup de l'arrancar. Je ne connais pas cette personne, je vous le jure.

-Moi si. Il était contre moi lors du choix des fracciòn. Et c'est moi qui ait gagné. » informa Gallina.

L'arrancar vagabond s'écarta en s'appuyant sur sa lame qui était collée à celle d'Ichigo. Une fois assez loin d'eux, il approcha sa lame de sa bouche, sembla souffler dessus et donna un coup dans le vide. Une vague de reaitsu fut éjectée de la lame et tous furent repoussés et déstabilisés un moment. Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent vers leur adversaire commun, celui-ci avait placé la lame de son katana juste sous la gorge de Mayuuki. Il s'en servit pour relever légèrement la tête de l'endomie.

« Vous ne voudriez pas qu'il lui arrive malheur, n'est-ce pas? Fit-il en souriant. Moi, qu'elle soit vivante ou morte, ça ne m'empêchera pas de jouer avec elle puis de la dévorer.

-Tu es dégoûtant! Crièrent les filles, arranacar ou shinigami.

-Moi vivant, tu ne la toucheras plus! S'emporta Gin.

-Ah oui? Que pourrait un ex-shinigami contre moi? Et puis... »

Il plaça sa main sous la poitrine de sa prisonnière, de façon à ce que son cou soit à sa portée. Il sortit sa langue et la passa le long du cou de la blonde. Celle-ci ne réagit pas, prouvant son inconscience.

« Elle est avec moi. Si vous faîtes le moindre mouvement, je l'égorge. »

OoOoOoOoO

Tout était flou. Je ne voyais rien. Pourtant, je me sentais bien. Je sentis mes yeux s'ouvrirent. Je ne me rappelais pas m'être endormie cependant. J'étais, apparemment dans une voiture. La musique qui passait à la radio était Ti Amo, d'Umberto Tozzi. L'une des musiques qui avaient bercé mon enfance. J'étais derrière, sur un siège auto. Vous savez, ceux qu'on utilise pour les jeunes enfants. Le paysage qui défilait à travers la fenêtre était celui de Toscane, une région d'Italie. Le conducteur, un homme aux cheveux blonds, fredonnait la chanson tout en restant concentré sur la route. La jeune femme assise à côté de lui était brune. Elle, elle chantait tout en lisant. Elle se tourna vers moi et dit:

« Tu as bien dormit ma puce? »

Je ne dis rien. Mais une voix enjouée et très enfantine lui répondit.

« Oui! La voiture vaut pas mon lit mais avec Girafette avec moi, c'est accepatable!

-Acceptable, ma puce. Tu as bien fait de la garder alors. » fit le conducteur.

Pour réponse, la «puce» rit. Et c'est là que je compris où j'étais, qui étaient ces gens, et qui était la «puce». Je revivais l'accident de voiture qui a pourri ma vie. Celui qui a coûté la vie à mes parents et qui m'a épargnée.

La voiture se stoppa. Ma mère sortit de la voiture et mon père en fit de même. Mon père ouvrit _ma_ portière, _me_ détacha et _me_ fit sortir. Enfin, fit sortir la «puce». Je sortis à mon tour. Je _me_ vis courir vers une table en bois, suivie de près par mon père. Ma mère vint nous rejoindre, une glacière en main. _Nous _allions pique-niquer.

Une bonne heure après, tout était remballé. Et l'heure du drame allait venir. Vous connaissez ce proverbe latin, _Vulnérant omnia, Ultima necat_? Elles blessent toutes, mais seule la dernière tue. A ce moment, je ne le connaissais pas. Et même si, je n'y aurais pas songé pour résumer la suite de mes vacances d'été, lorsque j'avais trois ans, puisque je ne n'aurais pas pensé qu'elles puissent se finir ainsi.

La voiture redémarra. Je m'étais installée à _mes _côtés. J'étais toute mignonne, avec _mes_ grands yeux, à l'époque verts, tirant sur le gris. Oui, à l'origine, mes yeux n'étaient pas rouges. Mais d'un vert étrange ; ils étaient assez foncés et vers l'extérieur le vert tirait sur le gris, mais vers le centre, il y avait du brun très clair, allant vers les jaunes. _Mes_ cheveux étaient longs, moins que maintenant mais tout de même. _J_'avais une frange qui couvrait légèrement _mes_ yeux. _Je me_ tortillais sur _mon_ siège au bout de dix minutes. Ma mère se retourna et _me_ tendit un livre d'images que _je_ pris avec joie. Quinze minutes après, _je m_'étais rendormie. Si j'avais pu, je _m_'aurais réveillée, pour voir si cela aurait changé quelque chose, mais je ne le pouvais pas. L'accident surviendrait dans une trentaine de minutes. Et dans quarante minutes, _je m'_éveillerais. La voiture était prise dans les bouchons. Tout semblait normal. Des gens sortaient de leur voiture, la chaleur étant étouffante. Soudain une voiture, devant nous, vola vers l'arrière. Les gens s'affolèrent, mes parents aussi. J'allais enfin savoir ce qui c'était réellement passé. Trois autres voitures suivirent la première. Les gens couraient dans un espoir vain de sauver leur peau. Mes parents tentèrent de _me_ détacher et c'est là que je le vis.

Flottant au dessus de la voiture, fixant notre voiture, et _moi_ plus précisément. Il descendit doucement sur notre voiture, fracassa le pare-brise et empoigna mon père par le cou. Ma mère hurla, ce qui ne _me_ réveilla pas. Je regardais la scène froidement. Après qu'Il ait tué mon père en l'étranglant puis le jetant avec force au sol, il s'occupa de ma mère. Là, mon coeur se serra. Il prit tout son temps pour la tuer. Mais, je n'avais pas le courage de décrire ce qu'Il lui faisait. Il s'approcha de _moi_, toujours endormie. Il _me_ fixa un moment et sourit. Il _me_ releva la tête, son sourire toujours présent et s'agrandissant.

« Je sens que dans quelques années, je vais bien m'amuser avec toi... »

Puis soudain, il tourna violemment la tête moi, celle d'aujourd'hui, son sourire au plus grand. J'hurlai et sombrai à nouveau dans l'inconscience. Je n'avais plus qu'un mot et un nom en tête.

**Vengeance** et **Aizen Sosuke**

OoOoOoOoO

Les shingami et les arrancar présents étaient dans une situation délicate. Leur protégée/cible était à deux doigts de se faire égorgée. Et ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Gin était à ça près de soupirer. Aizen n'allait pas apprécier si il le découvrait. Soudain, il perçut un mouvement chez la blonde. Cela avait été rapide, mais il était sûr d'avoir vu ses doigts se contractaient. Il fixa son visage un moment. Les yeux de Mayuuki s'ouvrirent doucement, mais la lueur qu'il pouvait apercevoir lui donna des frissons. L'un de ses yeux était vert, l'autre avait gardé sa couleur. Le vert était animé d'une lueur vraiment...meurtrière. Gin recula légèrement en le voyant. Les autres l'avaient aussi remarqué mais hésitaient à faire quoi que ce soit. La blonde releva la tête d'elle même, surprenant l'arrancar qui la retenait.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Il ne vit pas la lame qui le transperça au niveau de la jambe. La douleur lui fit lâcher sa proie, qui contrairement à ce que quiconque aurait imaginé, se posa à terre, relevant la tête et le bras tendu. Personne ne comprit comment elle avait fait pour blesser son agresseur. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et fonça vers sa proie, Zanpakutô en main. Les autres ne bougeaient plus, pétrifiés par les événements et tentant de comprendre toujours le pourquoi du comment. Leurs regards se fixèrent sur la blonde qui ne semblait pas se soucier de l'attaque de son adversaire. Celui-ci arrivait devant elle et donna un coup dirigé vers la tête. Elle la tourna à ce moment, les yeux grand ouverts et leva un bras. L'instant d'après, l'arrancar avait le bras coupé. Il se retourna vers elle et esquiva au dernier moment.

« Comment une humaine peut faire ça? » s'écria-t-il.

La blonde leva son regard vairon vers lui. Elle tendit son bras gauche vers lui et un sabre à la garde et au manche rouge comme le sang apparut dans sa main. Elle murmura quelque chose, trop bas pour que les gens l'entourant puissent l'entendre et la lame changea de forme. Il ne resta que le manche. La lame était devenue un long fouet.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Un Zanpakutô? » pensèrent-ils tous.

L'arrancar fixa attentivement sa proie, essayant de prévoir son prochain mouvement. Il ne la vit cependant pas disparaître et réapparaître devant lui. Il évita de justesse le coup de fouet. Il s'envola un peu plus haut, histoire d'être hors de portée.

« Je sais pas ce que t'es, mais compte sur moi pour revenir te buter! » cria l'arrancar, pas très sûr de lui.

Ce fut une voix assez déformée qui lui répondit, surprenant chaque personnes présente.

« Ah? Es-tu vraiment certain de pouvoir effleurer la Princesse? Tu pourrais t'entraîner des siècles et des siècles, tu ne pourrais jamais la toucher.

-La princesse? Mais pour qui tu te prends gamine? » ria l'arrancar.

Cette remarque lui valut un coup de fouet qui claqua sur sa jambe et la coupa. Le sang coulant de la plaie, il jura.

« Ose me reparler ainsi, et affront à la Princesse ou non, tu mourras par ma lame. Fit la voix.

-Tsch... Je me barre, et tu verras ce que tu verras, sale gamine, foi de Miedo Heio! »

Il ouvrit un garganta et fila, le plus vite possible. La blonde eut un sourire narquois et fit disparaître le fouet. Elle se tourna vers le groupe bouche bée et leur dit, toujours la voix déformée:

« Vous, fit-elle en désignant Gin, éviter tout face à face entre la Princesse et votre maître. Ce dernier pourrait le regretter. Pour vous tous, ne parlez pas de ce qui vient de se passer à la Princesse.

-Je...Mais, si ce que vous aviez en main était un Zanpakutô...Elle devra s'entraîner avec... hésita Maria.

-Je ne veux rien savoir. Elle découvrira son sabre dans quelques temps. Mais elle ne doit pas connaître mon existence, est-ce bien clair? Tonna la voix.

-Tu as un nom? Demanda Ichigo, commençant à comprendre qui était la personne qui parlait.

-...Oui et non. Celui que je me suis attribuée est Mikuuya, si connaître mon prénom t'intéresse tant. Répondit-elle. Maintenant, je dois m'en aller. »

Elle ferma les yeux, les rouvrit en souriant. Les deux étaient à présent verts. Elle les referma et le corps de Mayuuki s'écroula. Il se passa une minute sans que personne ne bouge, puis réalisant que sa protégée était à terre, Gin usa de son shumpo pour la rejoindre. Les autres reprirent «conscience» et s'approchèrent à leur tour.

« Mayuuki! Réveille-toi! Ordonna Gin en secouant le corps immobile de sa protégée.

-Oh la gamine, debout là! S'énerva Gallina. C'est plus l'heure de pioncer! »

Les shinigami restaient sur leurs gardes. Les Vice-capitaines et le troisième siège entouraient les arrancar et l'ex-capitaine tenant toujours leur cible, Zanpakutô en main. Les Capitaines et Ichigo se rapprochèrent du traître et de la blonde.

« Tu lui fais plus de mal qu'autre chose, ricana Ichigo.

-Ichimaru Gin, lâchez-là. Vous n'êtes pas en position de force. » somma Byakuya.

A la plus grande surprise de tous, celui-ci obtempéra. Il soupira, se releva et se retourna vers son ex-collègue.

« Vous savez, si je l'ai prise sous mon aile, c'est surtout parce qu'elle gagnera.

-Gagner quoi? Expliquez-vous Ichiamaru! Ordonna Soi Fon.

-Avant, j'voudrais faire un petit sondage! Souria le traître. Qui parmi vous tous déteste Aizen? C'est pas une question piège. »

D'abord septiques, des mains se levèrent. Au plus grand soulagement(intérieur, évidemment) de Gin, toutes les mains finirent en l'air.

« Bien!Tout le monde est d'accord, c'est génial!

-Répond Ichimaru! Gronda Toshiro.

-Calme, calme! Pour le moment, tout ce que je peux vous dire pour le moment, c'est que...On s'en va! » fit-il de son sourire habituel.

Ggio ouvrit un garganta et les arrancar s'y engouffrèrent, suivis de près par Gin, portant à nouveau le corps de la blonde. Les shinigami n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que le passage était à présent refermé.

« Je voudrais pas être méchant ou quoi mais...J'ai comme l'impression que notre mission est un échec. » fit Karai en levant les yeux. Ce fut un magnifique «La ferme» synchrone(intérieur pour le capitaine de la Sixième division) qui lui répondit et il décida de se taire.

Las Noches, salle du trône.

Les chaperons étaient de retour, ce qui avait ramené beaucoup de monde devant la salle, pour écouter ce qui allait se passer. Ils avaient tous vu leur second maître, suivi par le petit groupe et tenant le corps inerte de la récente «invitée» de leur Aizen-sama, se dirigeait vers la plus grande salle de Las Noches.

« Gin, je croyais qu'elle ne devait qu'aller à un rendez-vous. Alors pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi elle est inconsciente et que vous avez tant de blessures? Exigea Aizen.

-Eh bah...un arrancar rebelle nous a attaqué par surprise...

-Et un simple arrancar indocile a réussi à vous infliger tant de coups? Demanda le chef en levant un sourcil.

-Il avait chopé la blonde! » riposta Gallina.

Là, Gin prit peur. Il aurait voulu que le son maître ne l'apprenne pas...

« Tu as laissé Mayuuki-san se faire attraper, Gin? Fit l'ex-capitaine de la Cinquième division, son sourire s'élargissant.

-Nous étions en train d'attendre ce «Maxime» lorsqu'il est arrivé. Nous avons baissé notre garde car nous ne pensions pas tomber sur un ennemi dans ce monde. » tenta l'argenté.

Aizen garda son sourire et se contenta de cette explication, ce qui surpris quelque peu son acolyte. Le brun ordonna à Ulquiorra de prendre la blonde et la ramener à sa chambre. Ulquiorra acquiesça et exécuta l'ordre de son souverain.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, Mayuuki n'avait aucune idée de comment c'était finie sa tentative d'évasion mais avait bien compris qu'elle était de retour à Las Noches.


	4. ARRET DE LA FIC ANNONCE

Ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Juste une annonce. Il n'y aura pas de suite à Ketsueki no Hime, pour la bonne raison que j'a remarqué que Mayuuki avait de grandes chances d'être une Mary Sue et que de toutes manières, je n'arrive plus à l'écrire et mon style a considérablement changé, je trouve. J'en profite alors pour déclarer plusieurs choses. La première est que j'ai un second compte qui lui, est et restera actif. Et je me plaîs plus à écrire ces fics que celles-d'ici. Mon autre compte est Yurika Schiffer ^^ Je suis donc aussi l'auteure de Viva Aizen-sama, qui me plaît bien plus. Deuxièmement, voici ce qu'il adviendra de mes autres fanfictions

"1er Décembre" et "Premier baiser" étant des OS, elles restent (peut-être les posterais-je en tant que Yurika).

"Tansho wa, taikutsu o suru", "The death of Bleach" et "Vulnerant omnia, ultima necat" seront continuées et réécrites via l'autre compte.

"Une autre Vie", "Te odio pero Te quiero", "Ketsueki no Kagami" et "Hikari no Kagez seront stoppées, non changées.

"Tadaima, Renji" sera, si je puis dire, intégrée à "Viva Aizen-sama" plus tard dans cette dernière.

Voilà. Les projets annoncés dans mon profil seront, pour la plupart je crois, postés sous mon autre compte, une fois écrits. Je suis désolée et j'espère que vous n'abandonnerez pas mes fics actuelles à cause de ça é.è ...

Merci de votre attention et à bientôt.

※Mayuuki, alias Yurika Schiffer.※


End file.
